Accidental memory
by Emy.Elle
Summary: Modern AU Morgan accidentally runs over Mark. She feels guilty over the accident though it is not her fault, so she sticks around only to regret her decision. Or maybe not. Multichapter Mergana
1. Crash

**Author's notes: **

**So I got inspired to write a Mergana the other day, but had no idea what plot to use. Then I spoke to my official muse - ****ValentineZombie**** - and I came up with this little thing.**

**Hope you'll like it. I promise stuff will happen soon enough.**

**Love,**

**Emy**

* * *

She woke up screaming her lungs off in the middle of the night again, her eyes wild, darting all over the room, unrecognizing her own room as her heart pounded to get out of her chest.

As time ticked away slowly her heart began slowing down, memories of snakes and dragons and fire and weird muttered words fading away, Morgan began recognizing her room, began feeling safe again, began breathing slower, deeper.

That's when the tears came. For the past few months she hadn't been able to get any proper sleep as nightmares plagued her night after night. She pulled her legs up to her chest, hugging them and burying her face in the space between her arms and legs, allowing her tears to flow freely.

"Walking down the street with my Nikes on…" Mark sang to the song in his iPod as he power walked to work not really paying attention to the familiar scenery. Not even as he stepped into the street, completely missing the red light. Not even when people began screaming. Not even when a shiny silvery SLK Mercedes hit him full on making him fly into the windshield and over its spotless rooftop.

As the last note of the song rang in his ear buds Mark landed on the pavement behind the gleaming car, his whole world going soundless, black.

Morgan stepped on the breaks with her full force, but it was too late. The young man hadn't even looked before crossing the street so Morgan ran into him full speed. He crashed into her windshield leaving behind a trail of blood and broken glass, before he flew over her car only to land unceremoniously on the hard pavement behind her Mercedes. Morgan screamed in fear. Her car came to a halt a few feet away from the young man's body.

She finally reacted and got out of the car, running to the young man's side, screaming at everyone around her to call 9-1-1 and get him some help. She dared not touch him or move him. Blood was all around his head and his body was in an awkward position.

Time seemed to slow down to a stop until the ambulance came. Then everything turned into a rush.

Paramedics moved in a rush around him as police took Morgan aside to ask her what had happened.

"He didn't look. I swear he didn't look!" Morgan cried to the dark skin police woman standing in front of her.

"Miss…"

"Fay." Morgan replied instinctively.

"Miss Fay, you need to calm down and tell me what happened." The woman said with practiced calmness.

"I… I…" Morgan began as her eyes drifted to the paramedics when the pulled the young man onto a gurney and loaded him into the ambulance. "I need to follow them…" Morgan's head snapped back and forward between the police woman and the closing doors of the ambulance. She swayed on the balls of her feet for a second then left the woman standing and ran to her car. She sped away after the ambulance leaving behind a sighing and annoyed black woman.

On the side of the road a shadow moved, green eyes glowing even in full daylight. A cat hissed at it before running away as fast as it could. An eerie laugh filled the air as the shadow disappeared.

Morgan ran into St Elizabeth's Hospital right on the heels of the ambulance that brought the young man in. A police car stopped right on her heels. The nice police woman running out to catch up with her.

"Miss Fay!" The woman called, but it barely registered with Morgan. She just ran in the hospital doors, stopped at the front desk with wild fear running through her veins.

"May I help you?" Asked the receptionist, with a bored demeanor.

"Yes. Yes, please. Where are they taking that young man?" Morgan panted.

"What young man?"

"The young man… the young man the paramedics just brought in…"

"Are you family?" The woman asked in the same monotone.

"N-no…"

"Then I cannot tell you." The woman turned away. Morgan wanted to scream and punch the woman's face in.

"Please. Please I need to know."

"I'm sorry. It's hospital policy."

Morgan threw her arms in the air. "I ran over him, ok? I need to know he's ok!" Morgan yelled at the top of her lungs making everyone in the hallway turn to look at her.

"M'am if you don't calm down I'll have to call security."

"There's no need." The police woman's voice came from behind Morgan. "I'll handle this." The receptionist smiled warmly up at her as she placed a firm, yet gentle hand on her shoulder. Morgan stilled. "If you'll follow me, please?" The police woman addressed Morgan. Firm and demanding. Morgan nodded and followed her into an empty waiting room.

"I'm sorry…" Morgan allowed her body to fall into a chair just as the black woman closed the door and the blinds behind them.

"Miss Fay… My name is Gwen." She sat beside Morgan quietly. "I don't think I told you before."

Morgan lifted her eyes. "Nice to meet you." She whispered.

"Now, will you tell me what happened?"

"I really don't know… It happened so fast… I just… He didn't look where he was going… He crossed on a red light and I just… had too much speed and… I had only green lights… I just…" Morgan broke down in tears.

Gwen placed a hand on her forearm. "My partner spoke to a few of the by-standers. We know it wasn't your fault. But if he dies…"

"Oh, God!" Morgan shot up to her feet. "He can't die! Please, God! Don't let him die! I can't be the reason why a life ends. Please, God!"

Just then Gwen's phone rang and Morgan looked at her with wide eyes, as if she would have been an alien. Gwen answered calmly. "Farrier." She listened a short while and nodded along. "I'm with her right now. Waiting room 3. We'll wait here." She nodded again and hung up without another word. Morgan kept looking at her. "My partner will be here momentarily." Morgan nodded.

"I need to see him…" She finally whispered, arms wrapped tightly around her own torso.

"I'll see what I can do." Gwen said understandingly just as the door opened.

"Gwain. Please stay with miss Fay for a moment, please. I'll go see what I can find out about our victim."

Morgan held back a squeal of fear hearing the word "victim" covering her mouth with her hand, her eyes swelling up with tears. Gwain nodded and then Gwen was gone.


	2. Waiting

**Author's notes:**

**In case you are wondering - Mark is Merlin. Cause this is a modern day AU and who these days names their kid Merlin? Seriously! Well...who apart from Angie, but she's special so... yeah, Merlin is Mark in this lifetime.**

**Also, emmm I'm posting this now as I am bursting with inspiration BUT (and it's a big whooping BUT over here!) please don't expect me to update this soon every time, cause, real life happens and yeah. I will try to update once a week - usually weekends.**

**Ok, that being said - here's installment numero dos :))**

**Please leave me your thoughts/follows/favorites - whatever you have to spare - I literally LIVE on reviews, follows and favorites! **

**Love,**

**Emy**

* * *

Gwen came back almost an hour later saying that Mark Ryan, the young raven haired man Morgan had run over, had been rushed into the operating room with a severe head trauma. The news made Morgan squeal again and break down in tears.

She barely noticed when her phone began ringing. She blew her nose in a way her mother would have been appalled and astonished before she answered with a shaky voice.

"Yes?"

"Morgan…?"

"Brother! Oh, Arthur!" Morgan broke down in tears again as her brother tried his best to find out what she was saying through her sobs.

"Morgan, Morgan, stop crying, I can't understand anything!" Arthur almost yelled at her but Morgan could not do as he asked, so she handed her phone to Gwen who kindly took it.

"Hello, sir, my name is Officer Farrier."

"Officer?" Arthur bellowed making Gwen remove the phone from her ear.

"Yes, sir. Miss Fay ran someone over today…"

"She WHAT?!" Arthur yelled again making Gwen close her eyes while pulling the phone away from her ear a second time and holding back a groan of annoyance.

"She had a green light and the victim was not looking where he was going so he crossed the red light." Arthur audibly took a calming breath. "There are witnesses to attest Miss Fay's innocence, but Mister Ryan is now being operated and…"

"Where are you right now?" Arthur interrupted her.

"St. Elisabeth's Hospital." Gwen answered dutifully.

"Thank you officer Farrier. I'll be right there." Arthur murmured into the phone after hearing what had happened.

Gwen unconsciously nodded into the phone and bid Arthur fair-well before hanging up and handing Morgan her phone back. "Your brother said he's on his way. Will you be all right on your own until he gets here?" She asked her voice warm and filled with care.

"No." Morgan answered honestly. Gwen looked at Gwain over her head. "They won't… they won't tell me how… M-mark is…" She sobbed like a child. Gwain rolled his eyes at the look in Gwen's own.

"I'll go the precinct and file the report. You follow as soon as you're done here." He said as he got up to leave the room watching as Gwen mouthed a small quiet "thank you" over Morgan's head.

"Morgan!" Arthur burst into the small waiting room. Morgan stood as soon as she saw him and ran into his arms allowing the warmth of her brother's embrace to calm her down. "Shhh, baby girl, Arthur's here now." He whispered into her ear.

"I swear I didn't mean to. I swear, Arthur, I swear!"

Arthur looked over Morgan's shoulder and met Gwen's eye. "I'm sure it wasn't your fault, Mori." He said reassuringly searching for the truth in the police woman's eyes. Gwen nodded and Arthur carefully released a heavy breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"They won't tell me anything…"

"I'll take care of it." Arthur said again, his voice demanding and authoritative.

"I've spoken with the nurses. Mr. Ryan has been taken to the operation room. His head trauma was rather significant and the doctors needed to act quickly."

"But he'll survive?" Arthur asked straight to the point.

"They didn't say." Gwen answered with honesty. "Now, if you'll excuse me…" Gwen got up from her seat. "Here's my card, if you remember anything that you haven't already told us." Gwen handed Arthur a small business card.

Arthur took it nodding gratefully.

"Gwen…" Morgan broke away from Arthur's embrace wiping her nose with the back of her hand, like a child. "Thank you for all you've done…"

"Don't mention it." Gwen smiled brightly before leaving.

Arthur guided Morgan back to the chairs and had her sit down. "I'll go see what I can find out, yes?" He looked deep into Morgan's blue eyes, some much like his own. Morgan slowly nodded.

It was a while before Arthur came back. A long while. A very long while that gave Morgan time to think of every single awful possible scenario in which a poor young man named Mark Ryan would be dead at her hands and she would end up in prison for the rest of her life for manslaughter.

Shivers ran down her spine as shadows moved about the room with the movement of the Sun outside. At one point in time Morgan even felt as if someone was watching her as, with the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse at something green. As soon as she turned her head to it the green was gone, however, and Morgan put it all on her overactive imagination acting up.

Still, when Arthur finally came back, Morgan felt as if some cold shadow had exited the room.

"What did they say?" Morgan asked as soon as she saw her brother.

"He's out of the surgery. In a coma. But alive."

"How did you…?"

Arthur shrugged. "Pendragon remember?" Arthur sighed. "Being in a blue blood family does come in handy from time to time… even if your asshole of a father disowns you…" Morgan placed her small hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"Do you know if we can… visit him?" Morgan chewed on her lower lip, worry deeply etched on her face.

"Not today. He's in the recovery ward, but, maybe, tomorrow…?" Morgan nodded. "In the mean time…"

"I'm staying here, Arthur. I need to know Mark is not dead… I'll wait for them to allow me to see him."

"Ok, Morgan, ok. I'll stay with you" Morgan nodded slowly. Gratefully. "But while I do, what do you say about some food?"

Morgan's stomach replied for her making its hunger known. Loudly. So Morgan looked up at the clock on the wall. She noticed it was way past noon and she hadn't eaten anything all day long.

"I guess I should eat something."

"Cafeteria?"

Morgan nodded. "Awful hospital food actually sounds good right about now. Meet you at the cafeteria. I'll take a bathroom break and put my face back on."

"You kind of need it." Arthur teased as he exited the waiting room and earned himself a playful smack in the arm from his sister.

As the brothers exited the room, the windows froze over and condense started running off the opposite wall as a shadow materialized in the middle of the room, a pair of green eyes gleaming in its middle like emeralds in the mid day sun. An eerie laugh filled the room as the shadow dissipated into thin air.


	3. Green and gold

**Author's notes:**

**I'm actually starting to kind of creep myself out with the images I'm creating. Donno where they're coming from. My characters are taking over my fingers again. *facepalm***

**Anyway - enjoy and leave me with your thoughts, criticism, ideas. They're all welcome.**

**Love,**

**Emy**

* * *

"Morgan, don't you think it's a bit much?" Arthur asked as Morgan fought her way into seeing Mark after he'd been brought out of post-op recovery.

"No, Arthur, I don't!" She snapped walking onto the elevator. "Now, come on!" She pulled onto Arthur's sleeve effectively dragging him into the waiting cabin before the doors closed. She then proceeded to stab at the button for the third floor repeatedly. Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I still think…"

"Arthur, don't you get it? I could have killed him…" Morgan's eyes clouded over with unshed tears again and Arthur gave in seeing that his sister had been more than affected by the incident. He put a strong arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"He won't die." He whispered and Morgan nodded blinking back her tears.

* * *

Moran entered Mark's room. She bit back a gasp seeing the young man lying on the bed connected to all kinds of beeping machinery. His skin was whiter than a blank sheet of paper, so white Morgan could almost make out the contours of his bones. Almost as white as the bandages on his head.

Morgan covered her mouth with her hand, a tear slipping from the corner of her eye as she took a few quiet steps to Mark's bed.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered taking the young man's hand.

His skin was cold and clammy, the feel of it sending an electric shock up Morgan's spine making her instantly dizzy. She gasped for air as another shiver took control of her entire body as cloudy images began forming in her mind's eye and a shadow took over the window. Her head whiplashed to the window holding back a squeal as a green glow seemed to surround the almost-humanly shaped shadow.

Morgan wanted to run away so she slowly began prying her fingers away from Mark's hand, but, out of the blue, his fingers curled around hers in a death grip that almost cut the blood flow in Morgan's hand. The pain made Morgan tear her gaze away from the greenish shadow and look down at Mark's still form.

The room got chilly all of a sudden. Morgan wanted to squeal. She opened her mouth but no sound came out. Fear gripped at her heart. Then heat radiated into her arm, a golden glow surrounding Mark's body and her own through the connection of their hands just as the green shadow made a lunge for her. Morgan made to move away a fraction of a second too late and watched through wide open eyes as the shadow collided with the golden glow coming from Mark, a painful shriek filling her ears, making Morgan double over in pain. She almost fell to the ground through the pain, had it not been for the fact that Mark was still holding onto her hand like a hawk to its pray.

Then the door began to open and the shadow simply dissipated as if it had never been there. Mark's golden glow was gone just as fast. So was the grip on Morgan's hand and she fell to the floor almost blacking out.

"Morgan!" Arthur yelled running to Morgan's side and picking her up gently. "What happened?"

Morgan opened her mouth to tell Arthur about the shadow, about Mark's glow that had protected her, about everything, but then, just as she formed the sentences in her mind she realized just how insane it all sounded and changed them into "I blacked out."

"Ok, that's it! I'm taking you home!"

"No."

"Morgan!"

"No, Arthur… I… I just need something sweet… to get my blood sugar up… I promise…"

"Morgan…" Arthur whined seeing as he had no chance to convince his stubborn sister.

"Arthur… please…"

"I'll bring you a Snickers or something…" He sighed as he guided Morgan to the chair next to Mark's bed. Morgan sat down obediently. She decided she didn't want to push her brother's patience further. He left her sitting there fighting his every instinct of protecting her, and Morgan could clearly see his inner battle. And she loved him a bit more for it. For respecting her enough to indulge her.

As soon as Arthur was out of the room in search of her sweet Morgan turned to Mark. She watched his sharp features for a second.

"What was that?" She asked him quietly, taking his hand again. His skin was cold again. And just as clammy as the first time she'd touched him. And it brought another electric impulse up her spine. But that was all. Morgan swallowed hard, expecting something to happen, but nothing happened. Her heart beat once. Twice. Thrice. And Morgan let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "How did you…?" She asked again but didn't dare finish the sentence even to an unconscious man. She shook her head and sighed.

All of her life weird things had been happening around her – to her – weird things she could never explain. But this – this was too much. No one – not even Arthur – would believe this one. And he'd believed some pretty weird stuff in the past. She let her head fall to her chest, her decision already made.

"Nothing happened." She stated out loud looking up at the unconscious man.

A beam of light fell on his face. He looked like a sleeping angel. Dark hair falling over translucid, almost shining skin, long, dark eyelashes fanning over his sharp cheekbones. He was oddly beautiful and Morgan smiled at the thought, her heart skipping a beat.

"I really am sorry, Mark. Please wake up." She told the young man.

* * *

Arthur found the first snack machine on the floor and quickly bought the first Snickers bar he could find. He dreaded leaving Morgan alone, but had no other choice. He basically ran back to Mark's room, almost knocking over one of the nurses in his rush only to find his sister holding Mark's hand, brushing his bangs out of his eyes from under the bandages around his head.

He quietly closed the door and moved by his sister's side placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Morgan turned to look up at Arthur. He quietly handed her the chocolate bar which she gratefully took, unwrapped and bit into. Arthur watched her carefully sitting at the foot of Mark's bed, by the young man's feet.

Then Arthur looked at Morgan's victim for the first time. He was beautiful. And very familiar. Arthur couldn't place it, but Mark's face reminded him of something… of someone…

"I think I know him…"

Morgan nodded. "I feel the same. Like we've met a long time ago." Morgan's blue eyes met her brother's. Just as blue. "Like there's a memory of him someplace. I can almost see it. But not quite."

Arthur looked at her. He nodded after a moment's thought before turning his eyes to Mark once more.

"Maybe he'll remember us when he wakes up…" Arthur finally said.

"I hope he wakes up soon." Morgan whispered, her gaze shadowed by her long lashes.

"He will, Morgan. He will."

* * *

Outside a hospital window the air shifted and shivered on the spot. Two eerie green eyes materialized in mid air. A bird flew by it and got pulled into it and smashed into the window pane. Inside the room the dark hair woman and her golden haired brother turned to the now bloody window with wide eyes. The other man, the dark haired one, the one lying on the hospital bed, without consciousness, without movement, glowed golden just slightly. A shriek filled the air and the green eyes closed and disappeared leaving behind another bird smashing into the same bloody window pane.


	4. Waking up

**Author's notes:**

**So, here you go - this is what the green eyes are. Oh and Mark is up. We're finally going somewhere! Yu-hu!**

**Enjoy! And please let me with your thoughts.**

**Love,**

**Emy**

* * *

Almost three months had passed and not much had changed. Morgan would visit Mark daily. Sometimes Arthur would tag along. She'd read to him or watch TV with him and comment on whatever silly soap would be on at that time until the nurses would come to kick her out because visiting hours were over. Some days she'd even talk about her life, her family, her problems. But not often, as Morgan did not open up easily.

After that first day with the shadow Morgan would refrain from actually touching Mark's hands, no matter how much she wanted to. Still, from time to time, she would brush his bangs out of his face and her fingers would tingle for minutes on end just from the simple touch.

No one ever came looking for Mark. Morgan had no idea whether to be grateful or sad about it. On the one side she now had Mark to herself, on the other it only meant the Mark was all alone, and no one should be all alone. No one should be forced to face life without someone to love them. So Morgan came to visit him. Daily.

At first it had been guilt that had brought her to Mark's side, but then, as days passed and she spoke to him more and more, something inside her changed and when Arthur asked her one random day why she kept going back she thought for a long second before answering "he has no one, Arthur - everyone should have someone." before picking up her purse and going to see Mark.

* * *

She entered the room as she always did. Mark was still lying there. Pale as ever. Morgan sighed to herself, setting her bag on Mark's bedside table.

"Hey, Mark." She greeted cheerfully. "Are you waking up today?" She smiled down at the sleeping man and touched his hand before she could catch herself. A jolt of electricity passed through her as flashbacks of her first day by Mark's side came rushing in. She tried to pull away but Mark stirred and Morgan's eyes shot to his face.

Mark blinked slowly, dark, long eyelashes fluttering like butterfly wings over his cheekbones as Morgan stared wide eyed at the man she'd been confiding in for such a long time. Mark opened his eyes ever so slightly and Morgan held back a little gasp of happiness.

She made a reach for the button to call the nurse but she stopped when Mark's fingers gripped her hands tightly. She looked down at their hands. It was something so familiar about the touch. Morgan froze for just a split second. She moved her eyes to Mark's face again.

His eyes were now fully open. The deepest shade of blue Morgan had ever seen. She opened her mouth to say something. Anything. But nothing came out as she ended up gaping like a fish out of water.

"Water…" Mark said in a hoarse voice.

It gave Morgan something to do. To focus on. She nodded shortly and moved to take her hand from Mark's to bring him water. He held on tighter.

"I need my hand to bring you some ice chips." Morgan whispered with a smile. Mark blinked at her as if he didn't understand. Morgan squeezed his hand lightly. "My hand…" She said again, just as quietly.

"Oh…" Mark said again. He watched Morgan's eyes for a moment longer before releasing her fingers.

"I'll be right back with some ice and a nurse, ok?" Morgan smiled wide and allowed herself a moment to caress Mark's hair. Mark blinked slowly under her hand.

Morgan ran out of the room, right to the nurses' station alerting them of the good news then to the ice machine down the hall taking a bucket full of ice chips. By the time she got back to Mark's room five people were buzzing around like happy little bees around a beautiful flower. Morgan stood back until the doctor and the nurses did their jobs and allowed her back by his side.

"Hi." Morgan said when everything quieted down. It was weird to see Mark sitting up looking back at her. "Ice, remember?" Morgan offered showing him the ice bucket when Mark gave her a confused look. "You're supposed to let this melt in your mouth… I think." She said offering Mark a small ice chip.

"Thank you… Morgana…" Mark said with the same confused look on his face before taking the chip from her hand and putting it in his mouth himself. Morgan chuckled.

"Close enough. My name is Morgan. Not Morgana." She chuckled again. "Though my brother's name is Arthur. Dad had a thing about the Arthurian legend." A wave of sadness hit Morgan just mentioning her father.

"Uther?" Mark asked with certainty. Morgan froze.

"How do you know my father's name?" She whispered standing up. "Who are you?"

Mark sighed looking down at his lap. He took another ice chip before even answering. "My name is Mark Ryan. Though my friends used to call me Merlin when I was younger." Mark looked right into Morgan's eyes. Something shifted inside of her as Mark's eyes seemed to grow a deeper shade of blue. Morgan blinked rapidly. The light reflecting in Mark's eyes made them shine gold. Morgan shivered.

"That's why you called me Morgana…" She trailed off, more a question than a statement.

"I remembered your voice." Morgan smiled.

"I have been talking your ear off for the best part of three months." The corners of Mark's mouth went up.

"That too." He mumbled as he put another ice chip in his mouth and Morgan couldn't have sworn that she properly understood his words.

* * *

Morgan spent the rest of the visiting hours with Mark talking about nothings, telling Mark what he had missed during the three months he'd been in a coma. Of course she mentioned nothing about the incident that fist day for fear he'd think she was crazy.

When the nurses came to kick her out Morgan left with a heavy heart.

She drove back home, passing by the same stop sign, stopping at the red light, this time.

* * *

It had followed the dark haired woman for months now. It has stayed away from her waiting for the right moment to make its move. Waiting for her to regain her memories. Waiting for her to reclaim the power she once held. But now… now he was awake once more and all the trouble it had gone through to take him out of the game had been for nothing. He'd protected the woman even in his sleep… it was running out of time.

When the woman stopped her car at the red light it made a hasty decision.

* * *

Morgan looked out at the red light listening to the radio. She had a light heart knowing Mark had woken up. She still had a bit of guilt over the fact that he'd lost three months of his life because of her, but the fact that he was ok now made it a little better.

She sighed and blinked. When her eyes opened she was faced with a couple of deep emerald eyes floating mid air. When her brain caught up with the information her eyes were sending, Morgan shrieked from the bottom of her being. An eerie laugh pierced her ears.

"It's time you took your rightful place." A voice ran in her ears as a woman's ghostly form slowly appeared around the eyes. Morgan almost froze. The woman looked just like her except for her crazy hair and her deeply disturbing green eyes.

"Who are you?" Morgan whispered.

The ghost smirked. "I am Morgana La Fey." Her voice rang in Morgan's head though the ghost's lips never moved.

"The evil witch from King Arthur's time?"

The ghost shrieked, her face contorting into a monster's. Morgan's head felt like exploding at the sound. She closed her eyes tightly and covered her ears with both hands.

"I am a priestess of the Old Religion, not a witch, you peasant! And that bastard shall not deny me another life!" She shrieked and lunged forward.

Morgan opened her eyes just long enough to watch the ghost enter her. Her body arched forward as icicles ran through her veins so fast she couldn't feel anything anymore. She couldn't hear anymore. All she could hear was the witch's laughter ringing in her ears. She tried to fight it. She tried to stop the evil ghost from taking control of her body, of her mind, but she soon lost her battle. She blacked out completely.


	5. Bad dreams

**Author's notes:**

**I may be watching a little too much CSI... maybe... possibly... yeah... cause I'm kind of scaring myself with the things now residing inside of my brain.**

**Anyway - please read and review.**

**Love,**

**Emy**

* * *

_She was running. Running at full speed. Running and out of breath. Running. Looking back over her shoulder and running like a mad woman through the dense forest. The dense forest that seemed alive. The trees seemed alive, squeezing her, taking her room to run, taking her air. Vine were grabbing at her ankles but she fled further and faster. Running away from the green glow chasing her, running from the specter following her, running from the green eyes. Running until she tripped and fell to the cold, hard ground._

_The specter with its green eyes laughed making her blood freeze over. It lifted a hand and the forest vines wrapped around her arms and legs, pulling her, pulling her up. She creamed in pain as the vines cut the blood flow to her limbs and began pulling her body apart._

_"You are mine." The specter whispered into her ear and brought down a needle sharp claw to her neck._

* * *

In the small hours of the morning before the sun had even risen, Mark Ryan woke up on the hospital bed he'd been lying in for the past few months screaming at the top of his lungs and drenched in cold sweat. A nurse rushed in hearing his scream.

"Mark, what's wrong?" She asked with a scared expression, taking his pulse. Mark only panted, eyes blown wide, darting around in a crazy frenzy, not recognizing the place.

"Where… where am I?"

"St. Elizabeth's hospital." The nurse answered with a calm, soothing voice. Mark's eyes zoned in on her face.

"Hospital…" He murmured.

"Yes. You've been in a coma for the past three months…" She explained giving Mark a gentle push back which he followed without contest, his eyes moving to the wall behind the nurse.

"Morgana…"

The nurse smiled. "Your friend is very nice. She's been here every single day. We always have to drag her out when visiting hours are over." The nurse began rambling to Mark as she finished taking his vitals and fixing his sheets.

"Every day…" Mark parroted absentmindedly.

"Yes… Miss La Fay is a sweet person. You're lucky to have someone like her." The nurse gently patted Mark's shin. "Now – maybe you could go back to sleep?" She asked with a genuine smile.

"No… I…" Mark swallowed hard. "Morgana… Morgana comes daily…?" He asked, his voice a little raw, a little shaky and a lot of amazement beneath it all.

"Yes. Yes, she does. Now – do I have to give you a sedative or do you think that you can fall asleep on your own?"

Mark swallowed. "I can…" He swallowed again. "I can sleep on my own… No drugs…" Mark shook his head as he made himself relax against the pillows behind him. The nurse smiled and nodded herself.

"Sleep tight." She whispered and left the room.

As the door closed the young man turned to his side sighing. Three months were a long time and the break he'd gotten out of it were not such a bad thing to receive, especially since, in his life, rest was scarce, especially… especially with Morgana around… again…

"I won't let you take her, Morgana." He whispered looking out the window at the bright full moon.

* * *

Morgan slightly opened her eyes to a new day. She was in her own bed but she didn't remember getting home. She didn't remember getting to bed. She didn't remember anything from the moment she'd left Mark's room at the hospital. She turned to the side, stretching much like a cat under her perfectly white satin sheets before opening her eyes fully.

When she blinked and her eyes focused on the sight in front of her a high pitched scream left her throat. Her whole bed was no longer white but red. Crimson red. Blood red. Morgan screamed and brought both her hands up only to see them drenched in dry blood. She screamed louder, if that was even possible.

* * *

Arthur ran into Morgan's room when he heard her scream bloody murder. He froze at the sight of her clad in only a flimsy spaghetti strap pink satin night gown, wild black hair contrasting immensely with her porcelain skin and white sheet holding her bloody hands to her face, screaming, crying and shaking like a leaf.

"Morges…" Arthur whispered but she didn't register his voice through her fear so he moved to Morgan's side, carefully taking both of her wrists into her hands. Morgan was as cold as death and just as white. "What happened?" Morgan stopped screaming but looked at him without blinking, without reacting. Arthur shook her gently. "Morgan, what happened?" He asked a little more sternly only to get the same reaction. "MORGAN!" Arthur yelled, really shaking Morgan this time.

Arthur's gentle violence finally broke through her shock a little and he watched as Morgan took a deep gulp of air. "I don't know… I don't know… I don't know…" She began chanting quietly. Arthur shook her again.

"Morgan. What. Happened." He punctuated every word as if saying an individual sentence.

"I don't remember…" Morgan whispered, her blue eyes unfocused and scared.

"Who's blood is this?" Arthur asked again and Morgan began sobbing again.

"I don't know, Arthur… I don't even know how I got home last night." Morgan collapsed in her brother's arms. Arthur held her tight as his mind began racing. She seemed to be unharmed so, the blood must be from some place else. Some… one… else… Arthur shivered slightly thinking his sister could have done something regrettable. But that brought other thoughts. Darker thought.

He had to protect his sister. He couldn't allow the only family he had anymore to leave his side. He had to do something to protect her. His heart began pounding like crazy and his mind came up with a plan.

"We need to get you cleaned up and calmed down…" He whispered as he pushed Morgan aside gently. Morgan followed his movements but didn't stop crying, just crumbling into herself and sobbing harder. Arthur sat up and picked Morgan in his arms taking her small frame to the bathroom to deposit her into the bathtub. He gently turned on the hot water and allowed it to get warm enough that his sister wouldn't shiver at the contact then brought the shower head to her hands.

Morgan watched with wide blown eyes as the blood gently washed away from her hands leaving behind her perfectly white skin. She watched it go down the drain. She watched as Arthur lathered her hands with lavender scented soap and made sure every last trace of the blood was washed away. Then Arthur turned her hands and Morgan shrieked again seeing her nails had grown almost two inches since the day before. They were painted the most awful of dark greens. She hated them.

"Arthur…"

"I'll fix this, Morges. I'll fix this…" He whispered against the back of her head as placed a small kiss on her hair before he moved back. Morgan turned to watch Arthur go back to her room and tear the bloody sheets off her bed. He came back to her bathroom. Morgan watched with wide eyes. "Get out of the tub, Morges." Morgan looked at him quizzically. "Get out."

Morgan nodded. As she got out Arthur rushed back to her bedroom. He came back a few seconds later with a pair of sweats and a t-shirt.

"Change into these." He instructed while throwing the sheets into the tub. Morgan followed instructions blindly. She pulled her nightgown over her head and pulled the t-shirt on then her pants just as Arthur picked up her discarded clothing and threw it into the tub over her sheets then left her alone once more, looking like dazed. He came back with a lighter and set fire to all materials inside Morgan's tub.

Morgan gasped seeing as the flames burned brighter and brighter and turned everything into ashes. Neither her nor Arthur moved until everything was burned down into nothing but ashes. When, just 10 short minutes later, it was all said and done Arthur set to scrubbing down the tub back to its initial pristine white shine. Morgan sat there, frozen. Five more minutes and Arthur was done. Sweating but done and the only thing that seemed out of place were Morgan's unusually long nails.

Arthur turned to her with a gentle smile brushing his sweat off of his forehead. He looked down at her hands then turned to her cupboard, took out her manicure set and put it in her hands.

"Do your nails." Morgan looked deep into his eyes. "Now, sis. Do them now." Morgan nodded and moved to go to the bedroom and follow instructions. Arthur stopped her. "Bathtub." Arthur signaled with his chin. Morgan followed instructions, holding herself in check as much as she could. She cleaned the awful color, cut them to her regular size and filed them neatly. Arthur sat by her side, waiting. When she was done she looked up at him. Arthur looked down at her hands, covering them with his before nodding.

"Go grab a cup of coffee. I'll wash up here and make your bed."

Morgan once again followed orders as if in a trance. When Arthur came back he was perfectly clean, smelling like himself and not chemicals. He poured himself a cup of coffee and took out a waffle from a ready-made bag. Morgan looked up at him.

"It was all a bad dream."

"But what if I…?"

"Do you remember anything?"

"No…"

"Bad dream." Arthur simply shrugged.

They went through the day as if nothing had even happened.


End file.
